


2/12/19 , 3:44am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, i don't know where this came from honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: This sort've showed up out of nowhere and I figured it was romantic-adjacent enough for Valentine's Day





	2/12/19 , 3:44am

**Author's Note:**

> While I wonder slightly what liking this ship says about me I can't deny that I do - or that my muse is fond of it at least - so here we are lol
> 
> I have another fic with this pairing and this is set in that general future AU universe though earlier in that timeline, before they live together and maybe a year after Scott graduates from veterinary school so mid 20s for him and perhaps they started dating maybe a year earlier at most? IDK those kinks haven't been worked out quite yet. Also, this is set on a thursday though not necessarily this thursday this year but rather one in the vague future.
> 
> rated explicit just to be sure as there's brief sexual based activity.

Deucalian plays dirty, which shouldn't surprise him all things considered. 

 

Still that doesn't make pulling away from him any easier, especially when he's determined to keep him home. 

 

"I knew letting you stay over last night was a _mista_ \- oh, **jeez** Duke. I have to go. "

 

Curling up in the alpha's arms had been wonderful to sleep in but now Scott was regretting it as the other's left arm had found their way to his hole, Deucalian's digits slowly just skimming the outside of it. 

 

"You don't have to do anything pet, you're a true alpha. If cost is concern then I could take care of that as well. Stay home today with me, let yourself rest."

 

Despite both of their hearing making the practice useless Scott still bit down a moan, a few of them in fact. This always happened when his boyfriend spends the night and part of him, knowing that, wanted it to. Still, that side of him was debating better sense. With veterinary schooling finished it was all about him putting in more hours alongside Deaton now, learning the business side of things so when the time came his taking over could be as smooth as possible. At the same time he _was_ a bit tired - it had been a long month for supernatural reasons and staying in sounded tempting. 

 

"Why do I get the feeling we'd be doing everything **but** resting Duke?" His voice was doing its best not to waver and his mind was set but despite this his body started to rock itself against his boyfriend's curious hand. 

 

"Nonsense. In fact, I promise you that should you stay we wouldn't even leave this bed.' His tone stayed playful but before Scott could reply he felt a first then a second finger slip inside him. It took everything in Scott not to start humping Deucalian's thigh, though he was openly panting by now."

 

"I...I can't. It would be selfish of me to just stay home for no reason."

 

"Then _be selfish_. Let yourself have what you want." By this point everything in him was yearning to comply but he still felt too guilty to do it, which is why he - barely - managed to roll himself out of bed and head to the shower. He looked back, expecting his mate to be slightly to extremely put out but the other just looked amused, which he wasn't sure how to take. 

 

Even so he continued readying himself despite all the pheremones in the air urging him to give in and he kissed the older alpha as he left early to open the clinic.   
Setting to work taking stock of supplies needed he made it to the ordering process before he realized his boss had arrived. 

 

"I'm surprised you made it in." Deaton said in lieu of a traditional greeting. Scott had mentioned offhand that he had plans the night before, knowing his boss would read between the lines. 

 

"Yeah well, so is he. But Duke has to realize that this is something I take seriously."

 

"You're entering in that form incorrectly Scott." Deaton chastised as he crossed the room, though he sounded mostly amused "And you forgot to secure the lock on Ms. Henderson's rabbit after you gave him the shot he needed this morning." 

 

"Oh. I'm - "

 

"Go home Scott." It was then than he noticed Deaton was carrying his jacket & keys with the hand that he hadn't placed on his shoulder. Scott's unsure what face he made at his boss's command but whatever it was had Deaton smiling softly & holding in a chuckle.

 

"You don't understand. Duke is being....I don't want to encourage him." 

 

"See you bright and early on Monday Scott." Deaton handed off his things and clapped his shoulder before all but shooing him out the door. If there's nothing else Scott learned in working with Deaton it's that there was no sense in disagreeing and he all but sped home. 

 

Scott wasn't sure exactly what ribbing Deucalian would give him over leaving for work & returning in less than five hours but he was certain that spending the weekend with his boyfriend would be worth it enduring it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Or, as I like to think of it, pre-seasonal chocolate sale day


End file.
